


without much of a mess (making love is fine)

by dreamiesficfest, produce101all



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Donghyuck is just a stressed med student, M/M, Romance, markhyuck and nomin sorta have something going on (minor but still there)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/pseuds/produce101all
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD013“So you’re Hyuck, everyone was just telling me about you,”Jaemin shouldn’t have fucking opened his pretty mouth because Donghyuck swears he is going to melt right then and there. He didn’t expect a voice so deep and thick and pleasing to the ears and-“Can’t say the same thing about you, Jaemin, since this is just the first time I’m hearing about your existence,” he retorts.He decides that maybe, just for this night, Jaemin can have his fucking seat.





	without much of a mess (making love is fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: to my prompter, thank you for this wonderful prompt sorry i had to butcher it to indulge my nahyuck ass

 

College sucks. No, school sucks. Getting an education in a constricting institution for six, no twelve, no about to be FOURTEEN years, sucks. And because Lee Donghyuck is such an eloquent individual, he summarizes the negative and oppressing feeling as it ‘sucks’.

It sucks going to lectures of brilliant yet unpassionate teachers, some too passionate in teaching they tend to overload their students with school work in hopes for them to immerse into the lesson. Donghyuck doesn’t know what goes on in those minds most of the time.

It sucks having to work on too much papers, as if writing reports and syntheses on journals will actually contribute to a greater impact to the society when in fact social studies have showed that these are but a speck of dust to the makings of the universe.

It sucks how there are too many materials to read ranging from online journals (with a required impact factor of five and above, try looking into that), to published hardbound journals found in the school library, to rare outdated textbooks with only the first printing edition available, to the lecture slides, to the primary reference books (there are twelve of them) required for the topic—the point is, it’s a lot.

It sucks having to cram nine whole school years to five.

Getting into the top accelerated med school in the country would be fulfilling, they said. But Donghyuck is feeling anything but rewarding with all the school works piled on him. He can dare say that their curriculum is kinda toxic with how jampacked it is, he’s starting to think his country wants to produce mentally unhealthy doctors.

While the condition of getting a medical degree in just five years sounds good and very appealing, this also means that Donghyuck had to cram nine whole years of education to FIVE.

This also means that it left him zero time for his social life.

His seniors already teased him that if he chose the path of the doctor, he should’ve gotten into a relationship (read: gotten a boyfriend) already or else he would end up marrying his job with the amount of time he will be spending on it.

And boy did he regret not heeding their warnings.

His phone suddenly went off with a ringtone only dedicated to a single, special person.

“What do you want, shithead?” Donghyuck immediately said without checking the caller ID.

“Wow, here I am, concerned for your well-being and this is the thanks I get. Geez, Hyuck, just feeling the love here,”

Donghyuck hears his stupid, stupid, deep voice that sounds so dumb but he can’t help but smile fondly at. You did not hear that from him.

“Your Lit Major ass can’t relate, Markles, shut the fuck up,”

“Wow so we’re now going that path, Hyuck? Really? Major shaming? You think us in the Humanities don’t get stressed as well?”

“With the time you have to call me, I have pretty much solid evidence,”

Donghyuck, even without having to be physically near Mark, can just feel the boy rolling his eyes. He grins, the boy loves him too much to get tired of him anyways. Also, it’s too late in the game to be dropping him.

“Stop being such a smart ass and just meet us in the pub at 6pm,”

“What if I have five 30-page synthesis papers to write? Do you really think I would just drop them to meet with you guys?”

He already knows the answers, but to heck with it. He needs to play by his role.

“Considering how smart you are, do you even have to ask?”

And damn Mark Lee for knowing him so well and being right just this one time.

That’s why this led to Donghyuck, despite having seventeen reading assignments and twenty-five digests to write, leaves the momentum of his studying, gets his wallet, keys, and coat and sprints off to the pub a block away from his apartment.

He missed the boys anyways.

Who said doctors have to kiss their social lives goodbye? Lee Donghyuck hates conforming to what’s conventional, that is one principle he lives by.

—

Upon entering the pub, he was greeted with the familiar and nostalgic scent of drunken memories, late night conversations, tempura, greasy curly fries, and alcohol. It smelled heavenly.

He was greeted by the barista named Taeyong and boy it truly has been months since he last stepped foot on the pub and Taeyong never ceased to be a sight for sore eyes.

“Hey hot stuff,” Hyuck greeted back when Taeyong voiced out his words of welcome. He almost dropped the drink he was mixing, but Hyuck thought he should be used to it by now.

He didn’t need to be led to a table because he knew his friends would just be in their usual spot and he in his usual place. Except now, an unfamiliar brunette is sitting on it.

“HYUCKIE!!!” Mark waved at him enthusiastically and gestured for him to sit beside him.

Um, no. Mark really is dumb. As if he, Lee Donghyuck, would give up his spot to a total stranger and newbie.

Without acknowledging Mark and still remaining at his standing position, Hyuck voiced out his thoughts, “Who is this?”

Everyone at the table, Jeno, Renjun, Mark, and Chenle looked at him and grinned. You can just see based on their facial expressions that they were uber glad to see him but now is not the time for such affections because a more important matter is at hand.

“Hyuck, we missed you,” Renjun smiled at him, handing him a bottle of beer.

He still hadn’t sat down.

“Should I reply with the obligatory ‘I miss you, too’ or are you guys going to tell me who this is?” Hyuck took a sip from the beer. It doesn’t do anything to relax him.

“Don’t be rude,” Jeno chided but still with his eye smiles. Fucking cute prick.

That’s just when Hyuck realized where Jeno’s left arm is—around the brunette snake’s waist. He raised his brows at this.

Jeno grinned, “Hey Hyuck, meet my boyfriend, Jaemin,”

For the first time since Donghyuck’s arrival, Jaemin finally turned to him, and Hyuck never thought he would be left speechless ever again. Not after his first kiss with Mark during Sophomore year.

He couldn’t believe he would reach the day he would meet someone much more prettier than him. Lee Donghyuck knows he’s pretty but this person, Jeno’s _boyfriend_ , might he emphasize, is ethereal. He has big wide doe eyes you can melt in and make anyone cave to his any request. His lip seems like it has hundreds of poems dedicated to it, singing praises. His face looks like it has only been sculpted and touched by the finest artists.

Jaemin is so fucking good-looking.

“So you’re Hyuck, everyone was just telling me about you,”

Jaemin shouldn’t have fucking opened his pretty mouth because Donghyuck swears he is going to melt right then and there. He didn’t expect a voice so deep and thick and pleasing to the ears and-

Can Jaemin speak again and perhaps can he put his phone on record so he can listen to it over and over? He will probably never get tired of hearing it.

“Can’t say the same thing about you, Jaemin, since this is just the first time I heard about your existence,” he retorts.

He decides that maybe, just for this night, Jaemin can have his fucking seat. He moves to sit beside Mark but the boy seems to have other plans as he gestures to his lap—and who is he to deny his man of that? It would probably be much comfier.

He takes another sip of his drink and leans against Mark’s sturdy chest. He misses this. He has been so deprived of skinship that he actually wants so he’s going to relish it. He starts nosing along Mark’s neck. Yet instead of closing his eyes and getting lost in Mark’s scent like he usually does, he keeps his eyes fixed on Jaemin—only for him to see Jaemin already staring as well.

“Don’t mind them, Jae,” Jeno tells his boyfriend, turning his shoulder for Jaemin to ignore the scene Hyuck is making.

Jaemin shrugged. “I don’t mind, babe, we know we’re worse when it’s just the two of us,” he winks, causing the table to howl with laughter and wolf-whistling except for Hyuck as he starts nibbling on Mark’s ear. With Hyuck’s eyes still trained at Jaemin.

“I miss the days when Mark hyung still shies away from Donghyuckie hyung’s affections,” Chenle sighed and that started the series of throwback memories no one asked for.

“Remember when Mark used to make it his mission to avoid all of Hyuck’s cheek kisses?”

“But then he saw Hyuck actually gives it to everyone as well he got so embarrassed and jealous!”

Donghyuck glared at his friends, annoyed, and whispered to Mark harshly, “Why are they talking about us as if we’re not here?”

Mark chuckled and gave him a quick forehead peck, “Don’t mind them. I missed you,” he whispered right to Donghyuck’s ears. At that, he usually would have melted at the deep voice that usually sent shivers down his spine, however, he is quite preoccupied with that Jaemin guy’s stare on him.

Why does he have to be so good-looking and why must Donghyuck be such a sucker for good-looking faces? He tells himself to always look over the superficial, but who are we kidding—Donghyuck has a type and the Jaemin guy totally fits it.

—

“I, Zhong Chenle,” the loud kid, in all his drunken glory, supported by both Renjun and Jeno, shouted across the empty street, “love you guys so much!! I love my friends! I want to give you all the smooches you deserve!”

He wasn’t even able to finish his drunken tirade when he removes his arms held by Jeno and Renjun to run to the backside of the pub, his puking noises heard all the way to the front of the store.

“One of you should come with me and take care of that kid,” Renjun places a hand over his nose, trying to relieve the crease forming in between his brows. Dealing with Chenle in itself is a great pain in the ass, but dealing with a drunk Chenle is in a whole other level.

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation and Donghyuck had to slap his arm to shut him up, “ _Chill_. You wouldn’t want Renjun to hound your ass.”

Mark immediately shut up at that and instead focused his attention to Donghyuck, his intoxicated eyes shining as he stares into Donghyuck’s eyes and asks, “Hey, wanna sleep over at my place?”

Usual occasions where the both of their bodies are brimmed with alcohol in their systems, laxed and carefree like that, it usually ends with either one of them in their apartments. However, the pile of paper works and thick books in his study flashes to Donghyuck’s mind and he would have to choose the path of the celibate.

“Sorry, Markie, but if I want to graduate fast I better get back to my awaiting desk.”

“That sucks,” Mark pouts, voice whiny and high and cute, sounding everything that would make Donghyuck give in, “I just missed you, you know.”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, contemplates on the pros and cons of his decision and finally decides to hell with it. He can afford to let loose a little.

“—but good luck, my future Doctor Lee,” Mark smiles, giving him one last forehead kiss and proceeds to help Renjun with the disaster that is Zhong Chenle.

Really, Donghyuck doesn’t deserve an ever-supportive and kind friend like Mark. That guy does always know how to keep him anchored and set his priorities straight.

Donghyuck made his way home, but he was surprised when he was walking home side by side with Na Jaemin (he just found out his last name). “What are you doing here?” he asks.

“Walking home,” he replies smugly and Hyuck can’t help but think this guy is playing with him.

“Then why isn’t Jeno with you?”

“Boyfriend doesn’t mean bodyguard, besides it’s not as if I’m incapable of walking by myself,”

Donghyuck didn’t actually mean the question in that way. He himself is not an avid fan of relationships that require constant companionship and sense of possession—he finds that suffocating. He meant, why isn’t Jeno sleeping over with Jaemin? Isn’t Jaemin a busy student as well? And didn’t Jeno just mention that this was the first time in two weeks he saw Jaemin?

“I was expecting you to ask more about me when we were in the pub,”

“Oh yeah? Sorry I was a bit preoccupied back there,”

Flashbacks of Mark excusing the both of them from the table and locking the nearest bathroom stall came to his mind. Yep, he was rather busy forgetting about Jaemin the beautiful human being with a more beautiful voice and reigniting his feelings for Mark. Donghyuck thinks he has calmed his mind now and no longer thinks about looking at Jaemin’s lips just because _he can’t help it._

“Are you actually aware we’ve been classmates for the whole of our two-year stay in uni?”

That made Donghyuck quip his head at Jaemin’s direction so fast, eyes wide. Challenge do not look in Jaemin’s direction and get distracted by his beauty: failed.

But the newly acquired information at hand is a more pressing issue than whatever internal issue he’s having over the boy.

“Are you serious? There are only forty students in the class! And it has been two years already!”

Donghyuck knows he has the tendency to have his head stuck in the clouds sometimes, especially when hell week in uni starts. The tendency to be unaware of his surroundings, only allowing himself to be immersed in his books and reference materials but he cannot believe it is to an extent he would miss knowing a person like Jaemin.

“Damn, you’re really hurting me now, you werent even able to recognize me.”

“What did you expect? I didn’t even know of your existence until now.”

“Wait,” Jamin stops walking and rummages his hand inside his hoodie pocket to retrieve something. “Aha, I’m going to need this when I talk to you.”

Donghyuck glares at him, “And what do you need electric smoke for to talk to me?”

Jaemin opens the device and seems to be refilling it. He shakes it a bit, turning it on and inhales, the smoke he produces leaves Donghyuck frowning but he can’t deny it smelled good. “I need to calm my nerves. Talking to you gives me inexplicably exciting feelings.”

Donghyuck has met a lot of smooth-talkers in his life. Renjun and Chenle, business student extraordinaires, trained and honed to seduce their clients to purchase their business. Jeno, taking pre-law, lives for people believing every word that escapes his tongue. And Mark, well, Mark is a literature student, and his words are magic—both in writing and speaking. It is no wonder he has the strongest game among their little group. Case in point, Donghyuck has been surrounded with individuals who knows their smooth talk, and Jaemin’s words should not have affected him the way it should. He can’t really deny the wide smiled creeping into his face right now.

“You know what, I’ve never tried vape before. How about you convince me otherwise?”

—

They say, nothing good happens after two a.m. but Donghyuck would like to differ. He’d have to say where he is situated right now might be the closest to heaven he can taste.

Students in the same program Donghyuck is in stay in the same apartment complex and it is no wonder Jaemin did have to walk with him home. Nevertheless, they are both intoxicated individuals, with their inhibitions lost and he can’t really blame the turn of events that led to him pressed against the wall of his apartment with Jaemin kissing the life out of him.

He pulls Jaemin closer, breaking the kiss off to leave light kisses on his neck because that neck has been distracting him the whole night, tempting him to suck and bite at the expanse of flesh.

“You are so going to fail Lecturer Kim’s oral recitation tomorrow,” that damn Na has the nerve to laugh. “Please, I have better things to do with my mouth,” Donghyuck replies and Jaemin has only his breathy sighs to agree. It’s an enough affirmation for Donghyuck.

—

“I can’t do this,” Donghyuck whines loudly, downing another cup of coffee to fight the sleepiness and perhaps give him the boost of energy he needs to finish reading up the reference materials he needs to have covered.

Na Jaemin continues to laugh at his misery and leaves a quick peck at Donghyuck’s jaw, his fingers running through Donghyuck’s hair while his other hand is busy tracing shapes on Donghyuck’s exposed thigh. And yes, Na Jaemin is still in his apartment complex; yes, he has already changed to his comfortable shorts and muscle tee wear; but no, Jaemin is not distracting him.

Jaemin’s hands travel farther up his thigh only for it to go back again. Yes, definitely, incredibly, not a distraction.

“You should stop listening to classical music when you review, you know,” he whispers against Donghyuck’s ears, “That Mozart Effect is bullshit.”

“It’s psychological, Jaemin. You let it work if you allow it.”

Jaemin puffs a breath indignantly, “I propose listening to rock bands instead.”

Donghyuck gives him a deadpanned look. “Or, we can just go with jazz?” he chuckles nervously.

“Jazz is nice,” Donghyuck nods, “but I don’t think it is something I can listen to while studying. I’d be too into the beat.”

“Cute.”

Donghyuck kicks him and gets back to memorizing the skeletal system of a cat, “Stop talking. You’re distracting me.”

“Please, I’m the one urging you to study. I’m a good influence,” Jaemin says smugly. Donghyuck might love the wonders Jaemin can do with his mouth but the boy can get really talkative and irritate the hell out of him. Where are his trusty headphones when he needs it?

After finishing about 2/3 of the modules needed, Donghyuck decides it is time for a well-needed rest as he checks on the time 5:46 a.m. Their classes start at 10:00 a.m. and cramming has always paid off, he can just revise once again in the presence of his classmates. He lives off group studying, only when he’s pretty sure he has reviewed enough on his own.

He peers up at Jaemin and he can’t believe the dude is still there, wide-awake and making him another batch of early morning snacks consisting of grilled cheese and yes, coffee.

“Is Mark your boyfriend?”

Donghyuck can give a plethora of answers to that question. It is not really a surprise for Jaemin to question that when in all of Donghyuck’s life he must be questioned that at least three times by a person he meets on the daily.

“Nah, but I got to admit he’s a good kisser,” Donghyuck chuckles, taking a bite off the grilled cheese Jaemin served him.

Jaemin gave him a pointed look.

“There are different types of love, Jaemin. Believe me, Mark is not my boyfriend,” Donghyuck took another two bites from the sandwich because it is _that_  good, “I’m pretty single and ready to mingle. Unlike you,” This time he was the one to give Jaemin a pointed look.

“To be honest, Jeno and I never talked about it. I was pretty surprised he introduced me as his boyfriend to you guys.”

Donghyuck raised his brows at that, “Are you leading our friend on, Na Jaemin?”

“No, no. It’s just we were hanging out for two months then the next thing I knew he wants me too meet you guys and now we’re labelled mutually exclusive,” Jaemin turns off the microwave and takes a bite off his nutella toast, “It’s unfair how I’m practically being dragged into this relationship without having my stand in it.”

Donghyuck wants to give Jaemin a sympathy hug at that. Situations like these are fairly common and recurring themes and it’s sad how frequently it happens in relationships and it’s unfortunate how Donghyuck has his fair share of some. The guy makes him blush one time and he already thinks Donghyuck has accepted his hand in marriage.

“Well, it seems like you guys have some serious talking to do.”

“I guess we do,” Jaemin nods, finishing up his nutella toast and walking towards Donghyuck. He fixes his hands on his waist, running his thumbs under the tee Donghyuck’s wearing and he can’t help but shiver. Jaemin lets out a low chuckle, kissing his forehead, “You need to sleep.”

Donghyuck can’t help but agree, “Yeah, I do. One more kiss though?”

“Just one more kiss? I’m thinking about a round two of our session earlier,” Jaemin traces his fingers up and down Donghyuck’s back, whispering right into his ear, “…in your bed.”

Donghyuck can’t help but laugh, “I thought I needed to rest, hm?”

“As much as I’d want that, I’d also want to make the most out of our time together, Donghyuck,” Jaemin stares straight into his eyes. He has to look away with how intense it is. _I know this is a one-time thing_ , those words need not to be said.

Donghyuck looks down. He takes Jaemin’s non-busy hand and drags him to his room, “Just make sure that once you step out of the apartment, this thing between you and me, never happened.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some fillers that didn’t make it:
> 
> (1)
> 
> “so youre hyuck, everyone was just telling me about you,”
> 
> mark’s not sure if his brain remembers correctly or if his ears properly registered what jaemin said because he’s pretty sure the topic of donghyuck has never been touched ever since they reached the pub.
> 
> (2)
> 
> “Don’t mind them, Jae,” Jeno tells his boyfriend, turning his shoulder for Jaemin to ignore the scene Hyuck is making.
> 
> Ah poor Jeno, Renjun thought, as he observes the way jaemin eyes hyuck hungrily. Your boyfriend is not looking at them because of their provocacy but because your boyfriend is thirsting over him!!
> 
> Would it be a total wrong timing if Renjun blurt out the fact that Donghyuck has been jeno’s long time high school crush, no, okay then
> 
> //
> 
> tw: [@markhyuck_ao3](https://mobile.twitter.com/markhyuck_ao3)
> 
> i also have a cc the link is in my twt haha


End file.
